Anime Club
General Anime Club are a classmate type in High School Story. They are unlocked at Level 14, along with Class President, Yacht Club and Varsities. In-Game Description Looking for an awesome show about teenagers piloting giant mech suits and fighting monsters? The Anime Club can recommend twenty! From karaoke to cosplay, these fearless fans are adorably animated! Now if only senpai would notice you... Hangouts Anime Club can be placed in either the President Hangout or Nerd Hangout. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate Type. The Anime Club Classmate's pose goes from embarrassment to rage to in love (reminiscent of exaggerated emotions quite common in Anime. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 108 CpH * Level 2: 118 CpH * Level 3: 128 CpH * Level 4: 138 CpH * Level 5: 148 CpH * Level 6: 158 CpH * Level 7: 168 CpH * Level 8: 178 CpH * Level 9: 188 CpH * Level 10: 198 CpH Female * Level 1: 113 CpH * Level 2: 123 CpH * Level 3: 133 CpH * Level 4: 143 CpH * Level 5: 153 CpH * Level 6: 163 CpH * Level 7: 173 CpH * Level 8: 183 CpH * Level 9: 193 CpH * Level 10: 203 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Anime Club member. However, it must be noted that the female Anime Club member is rarer than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Anime Club member is part Nerd and Class President, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Anime Club member is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. Party and Admission Time Lengths The length of time partying for a male Anime Club, while the length of time for admission is 6 hours and 30 minutes. The length of time partying for a Anime Club, while the length of time for admission is 1 day and 3 hours. Combination List * President + Nerd * President + Anime Club * Anime Club + Anime Club * Nerd + Anime Club Rarity The rarity for a male Anime Club is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Anime Club is 4 stars or ultra rare. Prices The male Anime Club can be purchased from the Store for 280 rings and can be sold for 650 coins. The female Anime Club can be purchased from the Store for 3,100 rings and can be sold for 2,700 coins. Outfits Male MALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit MALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit MALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit MALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Female FEMALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit FEMALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit FEMALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit FEMALE_ANIME_CLUB_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Composed of Anime Club Members are a dual-type. Trivia *There were introduced in the 2015 Valentine's Day update. Category:Classmate Types